


[minicomic]Looking after the ponies can(not?) be fun.

by tencinoir



Series: the hobbit : art + comic dumps [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chibi, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencinoir/pseuds/tencinoir





	[minicomic]Looking after the ponies can(not?) be fun.

this is my mini comic for The Hobbit...  
hope you like/enjoy it♥

x-posted to [tumblr](http://tenci.tumblr.com/post/46922417720/) and [dA](http://fav.me/d604w2i)


End file.
